Tutoring Session
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: Constructive Critisim needed! Natsu was at the library, waiting for a red haired demon, but was shocked to find a blonde haired beauty... a story told in Natsu's P.O.V! Second Chapter with Lucy's P.O.V up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wrote this a while ago and decided to post it. I honetly dont like it that much... and i feel like it needs more, so please criticize!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. It would be cool if I did though**

* * *

Ugh! I'm freaking out! Right now I'm at the library, waiting for my tutor, on a nice sunny Saturday afternoon. Why, you ask, is the almighty Salamander at the library waiting for a tutor? Doesn't he have a life? Well I do! It's just my math grade is slipping and gramps, the principal at Fairy Tail High, thought I should use a tutor…. And he set it up! I didn't even get a say.

_Flashback: Friday_

_"Natsu, my boy, what I'm I going to do with you?" Makarov asked. He was sitting on his desk as I sat across from him. I was called up to his office for like the second time that day._

_I shrugged as he sighed, "Natsu, you got to try."_

_Wow… He thinks I don't try? I try so fricking hard! It's hard to focus when you sit behind Lucy Heartfilia. She's just so…. Perfect. The way her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, her beautiful chocolate orbs just make you want to stare at them forever. The worst part is the teacher always makes us work together. I mean, honestly I probably would've still be working with Lucy if we could choose our partners. Gray's in our class, but I don't want to catch his stripping habit, and he doesn't want to catch my "stupidity". And that's where we would usually start our fight, only to be stopped by Erza. Erza's smart and everything but…. She's scary! Jellal's in our class too, but I think he would try to work with Erza since he has a thing for her. Juvia's a pretty good choice to but…. She's crazy. Plus, she would probably say I'm her "love rival" for keeping her away from her precious "Gray-sama"._

_"Gramps, I try! I really do!"_

_"Natsu, I believe you try, you just need a little help," Gramps said, emphasizing the last two words._

_One of my brows cocked up, "A little help?"_

_Gramps nodded, "Yeah like a tutor."_

_I groaned at the thought of some prick telling me what to do, but I do need some help, "Fine. Do I get to choose?" If I got to choose, I would choose Jellal! He's smart and I don't get into that many fights with him._

_"Actually," He started, "Someone already volunteered to tutor you…"_

_I shot up from the chair I was sitting on, "What?! Who is he?!"_

_"Well… she said that she has math with you and would love to help you since you guys are so close… like brother and sisters." What? It's a girl? Before I could say something, Gramps started talking again, "On an unrelated note, you have a girl named Lucy Heartfilia in your math class, right?"_

_My cheeks heated up at the mention of her name, "Yeah."_

_"You also have Erza in your class?" I gave him a suspicious look and nodded slowly._

_He nodded and jumped of the desk and went over to one of his cabinets. Opening one up, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it towards me. "Here," He said. I hesitantly took the piece of paper and scanned it, "Can I burn this?"_

_"Natsu you brat! No you cannot burn it, and didn't we have a talk about bringing your lighter to school!?" Makarov yelled. He took a deep breath, and then continued, "It's where you and your tutor are going to meet tomorrow."_

_I looked closer at the paper and saw that it was a library right next to a cheesecake factory. I paid no attention to it as I stood up and walked to the offices doors._

_"Oh, and Natsu," He said, attempting to get back on his desk._

_I turned around and faced him, "Yeah?"_

_"Better behave on this tutor session. I hear stuff around school saying she's pretty scary." I nodded and waved at him as I existed. When I was walking back to Science, I was thinking about this mysterious tutor. Considers me as a brother, wants to go to a library next to a cheesecake factory, and is known to be scary? Suddenly I stopped walking, eyes as wide as the moon. It all made sense! My tutor was Erza! When I got back to class, I went straight to my seat next to Gajeel._

_"Pyro, it looks like you've seen a ghost. What happened in there?" Gajeel asked._

_"I didn't see a ghost; I'm meeting a monster for tutoring sessions!" I whispered-shouted._

_"…That doesn't make sense, you're too stupid not even a monster can tutor you without wanting to kill itself," Gajeel said smirking._

_I turned to face him, "Erza is my tutor!"_

_Gajeel's eyes widen as he look at my face for any sign of me kidding. When he didn't find one, he started laughing like there was no tomorrow, making both of us stay after class because we were "disturbing our class"._

_End of flashback_

You see why I'm freaking out? Erza's tutoring me and I'm scared! I wish someone else would tutor me! Like Lucy! Or Juvia! Or Wendy! Just anyone but Erza. I was pacing around the library when I heard someone call out my name, "Natsu!"

I turned around and saw Lucy, "Lucy! Save me!" I ran over to her and hugged her, my head in the crock of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"N-Natsu!? Why are you hugging me?" I didn't have to look at her face to know that she was blushing, and pretty hard too.

"Erza's coming to tutor me and I don't want to die!" I wailed, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes.

Her eyes were filled with confusion, "Erza?" I nodded vigorously looking towards the entrance of the library. "Natsu, Erza's not tutoring you."

"What?" I asked my voiced laced with confusion.

"Uh yeah, I'm tutoring you!" Lucy said in a very perky tone.

"B-But Gramps said that she was scary?

Lucy gave me a glare that rivals Erza, "He said what?"

I shuddered in fear as I gave her a nervous smile, "Nothing! He said nothing. Ha ha, anyways," I pulled out the map to the library, "there's a cheesecake factory right next to this place. Only Erza would pick such a place to study."

Lucy giggled after she heard what I said, "No, idiot! She would have it in the cheesecake factory! Not next to it you dummy!"

I joined her in laughter as I missed that little flaw, "Ha ha ha, guess you're right." But my laughter soon stopped when I realized something. "Wait, so you said that we were close, like brother and sisters?"

Lucy nodded her head, "Well yeah. We've been best friends for like ever! I think its ok to see you in a brotherly form now." I slowly nodded my head, trying not to show how much she just crushed me right there.

"Uh, we should start this tutoring session…" I said turning around. We found a table and started working.

"So, what do you need help with the most?" Lucy asked, pulling things out of her bag that I never noticed.

_'I want to understand why you think of me as a brother.'_ "Factoring" I said dryly.

Lucy looked taken back by my response, but shrugged it off, "Ok." She started to explain how it works. I thought it was stupid.

"Luce, when am I ever going to need to use this in real life?"

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, if you wanna be an Algebra teacher I guess."

"Then why am I learning this?"

"Because this is on the final exam," Lucy said, a cute little smile playing on her lips. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her reasoning. We continued our tutoring session and it was actually pretty good. For most of it, I didn't think about her calling me a brother.

"Ok Natsu, let's try another problem." Lucy thought for a little bit, and then wrote down the equation 4a2-36a+81. "Solve it."

She handed me the pencil and I stared at the problem as if it was foreign. "Natsu, are you going to do it?" I nodded my head, still staring at the problem. After what felt like eternity, Lucy gave a frustrated sigh and stood up, "Listen I'm going to go look and check out books. Come get me when you finished." I looked up from the paper and saw her retreating form.

_'Mhm I should probably try the problem…'_ I stared at the problem a little longer, then decided to do it. In the end, this is what I ended with

4a2-36a+81

4a2-117a

113a-2 **(A/N: Ok, so even if you don't know what factoring is, this is nowhere near the right answer.)**

Satisfied with my answer, I got up and went on a search for Lucy. I bet she's going to be so happy that I got the right answer! I looked around for a little longer, but couldn't find her. I checked in the Fiction section, Adventure section, and Kids section, and still couldn't find her. _'What section could she be in…?'_ I suddenly snapped my fingers and shouted, "Romance!" Some lady came and shushed me but I ignored and her and went to the romance section.

I found myself in the Mystery section, next to the Romance section, listening to Lucy's cell phone conversation.

"Levy, this is killing me!" Lucy whispered-shouted into her phone. What? Was I really that bad to tutor?

I guess her phones on speaker or something, because I heard what Levy said next,_ "Lu-chan, tutoring Natsu can't be that bad! You're just exaggerating."_

"Yes, yes it is!" Lucy shouted back, earning a shush from a librarian. I was about to go out and say sorry for making tutoring a pain for her, but stopped in my tracks when I heard what she said next.

"It's too hard to stay friends with him." '_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! She, she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?' _ It just didn't make sense to me. Didn't she say that she saw me as a brother like an hour ago? Sure that hurt me, but not as much as this. I always thought we could be more than friends while she didn't even want to be friends…

_"Lu-chan, I think you're over reacting…"_

"Yeah, I think you're over reacting too…" I said, coming out from the Mystery section and into the Romance section. Lucy turned around, wide eyes and faced me, "N-Natsu?"

_"No, this is Levy… are you ok Lu-chan?"_ I walked up to Lucy and took the phone out of her hand, "Hey Levy! It's Natsu. Lucy's gonna have to call you back…"

_"N-Natsu? Umm, I guess I'll be going then… bye!"_ she rushed and hung up. I put the phone back into Lucy's hand and stared at her. "Luce?"

"N-No, Natsu it's not like that…" Lucy said, tears threatening to fall out.

"W-Why can't we be friends?" I said, getting angrier now that I heard it from my mouth.

"N-Natsu…"

"I mean, wasn't it bad enough when you said you only saw me as a brother?" I shouted angrily, earning a bunch of shushing from the librarian.

"Well that's what I thought you saw me as!" she shouted back, both of us ignoring the shushing.

What is she talking about? "Luce, I can't say I see you as a brother because, from what everyone can tell, you're a girl."

"No, I thought you saw me as a sister," Lucy said, folding her arm over her chest, avoiding my gaze.

"Who the heck told you that?" I'm positive I never told anyone that I saw Lucy as a sister. I actually didn't have to tell anyone anything. They just assume we have a thing.

Lucy sighed and looked down, "Because that's what everyone is talking about…"

Ok, this doesn't make sense. But as if she could read my mind, she continued talking. "Everyone's talking about how you and Lisanna are a thing and that I was just a replacement for her… and then one day, she came up to me and told me that you only see me as a sister and that I should give up on you…"

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what she said. "Give up on me? I'm no genius, but in order to give up something, you would have to-" I paused for a moment, realization kicking in, "Wait, do, do you like me?"

Lucy's face went red as she timidly nodded, still facing the floor, "But it doesn't matter. You have Lisanna and I'm just like a sister to you." I walked over to her and lifted her chin up, shocked to see her crying.

"L-Luce?! Why are you crying?"

"B-Because…. I-it h-h-hurts being y-your friend!" she chocked out, lunging herself into my chest, sobbing. I expected to hear some shushing, but oddly enough, no one said anything. "I-It hurts knowing that I'm just a replacement! To love someone that loves someone else, Natsu it hurts soo much!"

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, waiting for her sobbing to die down before I start speaking.

After a while, I only heard soft sniffles from her and whispered, "You know what hurts even more?" Lucy looked up at me as I looked down at her, "When the person you love thinks of you as a brother. When gramps said my tutor thought of me as a brother, the only thing that popped into my mind was Erza. Seeing you here made me think you didn't love me the same way I love you. And it hurt, a lot." Wow that felt good to get out of my chest. I didn't know what I was expecting her reaction to be, but I wasn't anticipating her giggling. Yeah, she was giggling. I just laid my hurt out and she has the nerve to giggle. "Luce, why are you laughing? I just confessed to you and that's your response?"

"Sorry Natsu," she said, still laughing, "I really am. It's just, when did you become so sappy?"

I smiled, putting my forehead against hers, "When I met you."

Suddenly, the library erupted in applauds and cheers. We both snapped back to reality and saw the people in the library surrounding us, clapping and cheering. Some of them were even crying. I mean, don't any of these people have lives?

* * *

**Giheehee, I know the ending was bad... I just didnt know what to put, hint; thats why i need constructive criticism! Any way, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I ask for contructive critism, someone request making this in Lucy's point of view. *sighs* Anyway I wanna apologize. While working on a bunch of stories, I thought Hey, why not finish Lucy's point of view on Tutorin session. Apparently I finished this on March 14 and I just never uploaded it... Oops? Oh, I'm also sorry that this one is ALOT longer than the first one :P Sequels aren't really my thing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... do I really have to say more?**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

OMG! I'm so nervous! I'm on my way to the library to go and tutor Natsu! Yeah, Natsu needs a tutor and I'm more than happy to help, it's just that I have a huge crush on him. Well, crush is an understatement. I've fallen head over heels in love with Natsu Dragoneel. Though, when the principal asked if anyone wanted to tutor him, that's not exactly how I played it off…

_Flashback: Thursday_

_"Natsu! I told you to go before we got here, but you said you didn't have to go!" I hissed, glaring at the pinkette beside me. We just got to school and this idiot over here really needs to go to the restroom._

_"But I didn't have to go then!" Natsu whined while doing the pee-pee dance. He looked so cute! Like a little kid! Maybe I should let him… NO! I must stay strong!_

_We entered the classroom seeing Makarov, the principal of the school, standing on the teacher's desk._

_"Well, is that everyone?" Makarov said, looking around the place. I guess our class needs to have an announcement made._

_"Luce…" Natsu whispered. I turned around to face him, only to be met by his puppy dog face. Gosh! He's so adorable!I just wanted to grab his scarf and pull him towards me, my lips on his- No! As much as I want Natsu to like me, I know it won't happen. That's kinda like the big talk in school. Ever since Lisanna came back, people have been saying I was just a replacement for her. And I guess they're right. Lately, Natsu has been hanging out with her a lot more than he hangs out with me. In anyway, Lisanna told me that he like her and only thinks of me as a sister anyway…_

_I sighed and waved at Natsu, motioning for him to go to the bathroom. Natsu cheered and hugged me, rushing out of the room and into a bathroom. I shook my head with a smile small playing on my lips. How did I fall in love with such a child?_

_I walked over to my seat, sitting down and paying attention to the short man at the front of my class. "Ok my children," He started, "As you all know, Natsu's an idiot."_

_The class erupted in laughter. Makarov smiled and continued, "Ok, settle down. Anyway, since he's such an idiot, he's failing this math class. So, I was wondering if anyone could tutor him…"_

_"Flame brains too stupid to tutor, gramps!" Gray shouted, followed by most of the class snickers._

_"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, hearts in her eyes. Most of the class was shouting that they wouldn't tutor Natsu._

_I was probably the only person that wasn't shouting and was actually considering it. I mean, since I can't hang out with Natsu as much as I would like, this would be a great opportunity to hang with him! Besides, it's not like we're going to any place fancy or romantic. Maybe back to my house… or something._

_After a few more seconds of considering it, I nodded my head and raised my hand, "I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted, earning snickers from the Hunger Game fans._

_Makarov turned his head and looked surprised at me, "Really? Someone actually volunteered?" I nodded my head, standing up and walking over to him. For some reason, he didn't seem too happy… "Looks like I gotta cancel the 24hr endurance race. Man, and I was so looking forward to it!" He said gloomily, looking at the floor._

_I sweat-dropped and nervously laughed, "Haha, sorry…" Man what's up with this school?_

_"Anyway, why do you want to tutor him?" Makarov asked suspiciously, the stares of the class increasing. I never noticed, but the entire class was staring at me._

_"Uh, well… He's l-like a brother to me! W-wouldn't want my brother to fail a class, right?" I panicked, hopping he didn't catch my stutter._

_Luckily, he didn't, "Great! I'll tell him about it! Is there a specific place you want to meet him at?"_

_I thought for a moment. If we actually went to my house, Natsu would probably be eating my food… Hm, decisions, decisions. Suddenly, one came into mind, "The local Library!"_

_Makarov nodded his head, jumping off the desk and making his way to the exit, "Oh, and Lucy was it? I'll tell Natsu about your study session. I have a lot of stuff to talk to him about tomorrow." I nodded and Makarov exited the classroom. As if on perfect, or awful, timing, Natsu came back, looking as if he just ran a plethora of miles. "What took you so long?" Jellal asked._

_Natsu sighed as he walked back to his seat, "I wasn't paying attention while I was running in the hall way, and I entered the girl's bathroom…" The entire class erupted in classroom with an exception of Erza, walking up to Natsu and smaking him in the head, scolding him for walking into the girl's bathroom and being a 'perverted bastard'._

_I sighed, taking my seat once again. These people are really something else…_

_End Flashback_

Oh gosh! I don't know why, but I'm really afraid to see him. Maybe it's because Lisanna said what she said? Or maybe it's because I love him and I know he doesn't see me in that way? In either way, my chest is thumping pretty loudly; I'd be kind of shocked if he can't hear it.

Suddenly, I stopped at double doors. I was there. _'You can do this Lucy! Just open the door!' _After sighing, I hesitantly reached for the handle and opened it, a cool breeze of hair smacking my face._Heyhhhhhaa_ I'm not ready for this…

_'But apparently I am…'_ I thought as I saw a dragon loving pyro pacing around. Wonder why he's pacing… I shook my head, walking over to him and yelling, "Natsu!"

He soon turned around, and before I could process what was going on, Natsu shouted out, "Lucy! Save me!" and tackled me into a hug. My face's temperature increased exponentially as he buried his face into my neck and… is he sniffing my neck?

"N-Natsu! Why are you hugging me?" Damn stuttering.

"Erza's coming to tutor me and I don't want to die!" He wailed, pulling away from the hug, to my dismay, and staring me dead in the eye. Wait… Erza? Where the fuck did he get Erza from?

"Erza?" I asked curiously, watching as he shook his head frantically. Something tells me Makarov didn't tell Natsu that I was tutoring him. As I soon focused back into reality, I noticed Natsu was staring at the door. Might as well tell him… "Natsu, Erza's not tutoring you."

Natsu's eyes snapped away from the door and looked at me, confusion written all over his face, "What?"

He looked so clueless! It was adorable- stop Lucy! Stop thinking about Natsu that way! "Uh yeah, I'm tutoring you!" I said happily.

"B-But gramps said she was scary…" Natsu stuttered, looking so confused.

My eyes immediately narrowed down as I heard what he said. Makarov, that bastard, had the balls to call me scary? "He said what?"

"Nothing! He said nothing. Ha ha anyways," Natsu said nervously. He started to dig in his pockets, soon pulling out a map to the library, "There's a cheesecake factory next to this place. Only Erza would pick such a place to study."

I started giggling. This guy really is an idiot isn't he? "No idiot! She would have it in the cheesecake factory! Not next to it you dummy!" And maybe after we studied we could go get something to eat. In a completely friendly way of course!

Natsu soon joined me in my laughter, probably understanding his mistake. "Ha ha ha, guess you're right." We both laughed a little longer, till he suddenly stopped. "Wait, so you said that we were close, like brother and sisters?"

I inwardly cringed. It hurts even when he says it. Hiding my pain, I nodded, "Well yeah. We've been best friends for like ever! I think its ok to see you in a brotherly form now." Gosh that hurt. I literally just died inside.

Natsu nodded slowly, an odd expression on his face. He looked… hurt. Before I could ask him about it, he turned around, saying "Uh, we should start this tutoring session." I nodded, not like he would see me anyway, and followed him to a random table. When we arrived at a table, we started to get to work.

"So what do you need help with the most?" I asked, taking things out of my bag.

"Factoring," He said bitterly. I flinched at his voice. _'Why is he acting so rude all of a sudden?' _I thought, saying a simple, "Ok." I started to explain how factoring works. I gazed at his face for a brief moment, seeing a bored and confused expression on his face. Man is this guy thick headed or what?

"Luce," Natsu started, "when am I ever going to need to use this in real life?"

I thought about that for a brief moment. I honestly didn't know why myself. So I shrugged, "I don't know, if you wanna be an Algebra teacher I guess."

"Then why am I learning this?" Natsu retorted.

I smiled at him, "Because this is on the final exam." Finally, Natsu smiled. Sure he rolled his eyes too, but he smiled. From there, things were as they should be. Natsu was being Natsu, and not someone rude jerk. Though, I still wonder why he acted that way.

"Ok Natsu, let's try another problem," I said. _'Mhm… A harder question that would be solvable for Natsu'_ A light bulb soon went over my head and I wrote down the equation 4a2-36a+81. I gave Natsu the pencil and watched him to see if he was going to solve. "Natsu, are you going to do it?" I asked after a minute, growing bored of him just staring at the paper dumbly. Not that he wasn't cute or anything. I gave a frustrated sigh and stood up five minutes later, understanding he wasn't going to do it. "Listen, I'm going to look and check out books. Come get me when your finished." I walked away and headed straight for the romance section. Levy told me about this book that was amazing and I needed to check it out.

I arrived in the Romance section, looking for that book. _'What was the name of that book? Guess I'll have to call Levy.'_ I pulled out my phone and called Levy. It's times like these were you're to have someone on speed dial.

_"Hello?" _Levy said groggily. Maybe she was sleeping… "Hey Levy! It's Lucy!"

_"Lu-chan?!" _She said in a shocked voice. _"Aren't you on a study date with Natsu?" _I instantly blushed as she said that, "No! W-We're just friends and that's it! Nothing more and nothing less… I hope…"

_"Alright, say what you want. Why did you call me during you're studying thing?" _I smiled as she finally understood me and Natsu's place. Goodness, her and Mira both need to stop worrying about my romantic life. "What was the name of the one book you bragged to me about? It has a lot of romance?"

_"Oh it's called Fifty Shades of Grey. The author is E.L. James." _She said, and I could tell she had a smile on her face. "Thanks Levy!" I was about to hang up, when I accidently clicked speaker, able to perfectly hear what she said next, _"So, how's studying with the almighty Salamander?"_

I sighed. _'I knew she wasn't going to let that go so easily…' _In all honesty, this was torture. I didn't know what I was thinking. Coming out here, spending time with my love, then going back to school and watch him fall for another girl? I must've been crazy. "Levy, this is killing me." I whispered-shouted into the phone.

_"Lu-chan, tutoring Natsu can't be that bad! You're just exaggerating."_ I don't think Levy understands it. I'm in love with him and he's in love with someone else! I can't exactly stay calm right now! "Yes! Yes it is!" I shouted back, forgetting that I was in a library. Some lady came up to me and shushed and I rolled my eyes. I really don't care if she works here, I need to get Levy to understand that I was in hell at the moment. I sighed and said something I thought I would never say, "It's too hard to stay friends with him." I love being friends with Natsu, but it really is painful knowing that I'm stuck in the friend zone with him.

_"Lu-chan, I think you're over reacting…" _Levy said sympathetically yet desperately.

I was about to reply, when someone interrupted me. "Yeah I think you're over reacting too…" My eyes widened as I turned around, my eyes widening more as I saw Natsu. Not that I didn't know who it was when I heard the voice. "N-Natsu?"

_"No, this is Levy… are you ok Lu-chan?" _I really wanted to face-palm right now. _'OMG Levy, not now!'_

Natsu walked up to me and grabbed my phone, "Hey Levy! It's Natsu! Lucy's gonna have to call you back…"

Levy sounded just as shocked as I did, _"N-Natsu? Umm, I guess I'll be going then… bye!" _When she hung up, Natsu put my phone back in my hand. Now I've got nobody on my side…

"Luce?" Natsu asked, staring into my soul.

"N-No, Natsu it's not like that…" I could feel the tears in my eyes, trying my best not to let them rain down.

"W-Why can't we be friends?" He said, his voice raising as he completed the sentence.

I wanted to explain. I wanted to tell him why I said that. But the only thing that came out was, "N-Natsu…"

"I mean, wasn't it bad enough when you said you only saw me as a brother?" Natsu shouted, earning a lot of shushing.

"Well that's what I thought you say me as!" I retorted, finally finding my own voice.

Natsu gave me a slightly confused look, "Luce, I can't say I see you as a brother because, from what everyone can tell, you're a girl."

Oh my god. I can't deal with this idiot. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked anywhere but his eyes, "No, I thought you saw me as a sister."

"Who the heck told you that?"

I sighed sadly and looked down, "Because that's what everyone's talking about…"

Natsu being Natsu, I wasn't expecting him to get what I was talking about so I continued, "Everyone's talking about how you and Lisanna are a thing and I was just a replacement for her," I paused, tears swelling up in my eyes. Ignoring them, I went on, "and then one day, she came up to me and told me that you only see me as a sister and that I should give up on you…"

Natsu stay silent, probably processing what I just said. I hope he didn't notice my indirect confession. "Give up on me? I'm no genius, but in order to give up on something, you would have to-" _'Please don't say it…' _I thought desperately. "Wait, do, do you like me?"

My face turned crimson and I gave him a small nod. At this moment, my eyes will not look up to his face! Probably not ever. "But it doesn't matter. You have Lisanna and I'm just like a sister to you." My dam finally broke. Tears dropped to the floor and I could only pray that Natsu didn't notice them.

Suddenly, my face was lifted up by Natsu, his eyes widening in shock, "L-Luce? Why are you crying?"

"B-Because… I-It h-h-hurts being y-your friend!" I sobbed, jumping into his chest. Something was off, but at the moment it was best to ignore it. "I-It hurts knowing that I'm just a replacement! To love someone that loves someone else, Natsu it hurts so much!"

Natsu wrapped his arms around me, probably trying to calm me down. And it worked. The beating of his heart and his warmth most likely did the trick. Once I was only sniffling, Natsu decided to speak, "You know what hurts more? I looked up to his charcoal eyes as he looked down to my brown ones, "When the person you love thinks of you as a brother. When gramps said my tutor thought of me as a brother, the only thing that popped into my mind was Erza. Seeing you here made me think you didn't love me the same way I love you. And it hurt, a lot." My eyes widened at his confession. Thousands of thoughts flooded my head, and when one thought appeared, I started giggling.

"Luce, why are you laughing? I just confessed to you and that's your response?"

"Sorry Natsu," I said smiling, trying to control my laughter, which to no prevail, "I really am. It's just, when did you become so sappy?"

He smiled and put his forehead on top of mines, "When I met you."

I was going to say something back, when the library erupted in cheers and claps. Guess they found our scene interesting and watched instead of shushing us. I even saw a lady cry. Embarrassed, I hid my face in Natsu's chest. These ladies need to go get a boyfriend, or a life!

* * *

**So once again, contructive critisim approved. Plzz Review! Oh, and expect new stories coming**

**Gray the Matchmaker**

**Threads and matches (Ya know, I really can't pick a good name for this one -_-)**

**Oops?**

**According to Plan**

**What smiles really mean (This one I might not do anymore...)**

**Training with You (Chesecake Monsters Birthday present!)**

**Etc...**

**AND ANY ONE SHOT IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR THE FOLLOWING PAIRINGS; Nalu, Gale, Jerza, ErzaxOC, Rowen, Gruvia, CanaxBooze etc.!  
Stay guapo, Guapo Zombies**


End file.
